


Persea

by fernandesjulia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ano novo, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cute Teddy Lupin, F/M, Light Smut, New Year's Eve, Oneshot, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, desafio, grandpa severus snape, natal, severo snape - Freeform, severo snape/andromeda tonks, severus snape/andromeda tonks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia
Summary: O céu naquele Natal de 2005 estava límpido e livre de nuvens, deixando à vista as muitas estrelas brilhosas na galáxia. Porém, felizmente, Snape poderia dizer que a constelação mais linda estava ao seu lado.| Resposta ao Desafio de Natal 2020 do grupo "Severo Snape Fanfictions" |
Relationships: Severus Snape & Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape/Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Persea

**Author's Note:**

> Essa oneshot é uma resposta ao Desafio de Natal 2020 do grupo no Facebook "Severo Snape Fanfictions". O tema do desafio é: "'Feliz Natal, pai!' O Natal se comemora em família, e para Severo Snape, esta data ganhou outro significado depois da paternidade. Esse desafio é para sair da zona de conforto e do clichê, e explorarmos uma temática limitada geralmente a epílogos. Algumas ideias que surgiram entre as adms quando montávamos o desafio e que podem servir de inspiração: filhos adolescentes, filhos adultos, netos (por que não? Severo já teria idade para ser vovô), filhos adotivos, enteados, pai solo (...)."
> 
> A ideia de Snape/Andrômeda surgiu através de uma leitora. Muito obrigada, Grazi! Você me fez cair de amores por um casal que eu jamais tinha cogitado. Essa fanfic é para você ♥
> 
> Boa leitura!

Cerca de dez anos atrás, quem visse Snape e Andrômeda sentados lado a lado em pleno Natal na casa de ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que os Weasley diria que, absolutamente, tratava-se de uma ilusão de óptica, ou até mesmo que o pocionista estaria cumprindo uma promessa a contragosto.

Entretanto, desde a guerra as coisas haviam mudado bastante – até demais. McGonagall era a nova diretora de Hogwarts, Kingsley era o novo Ministro da Magia; muitos haviam se casado, como Harry Potter e Gina Weasley – agora Potter -, e alguns haviam se divorciado, como Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy e, até mesmo, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. E havia aqueles que aos poucos resgatavam a fé no amor e se permitiam a construir novos momentos, como... Snape e Andrômeda.

Por mais estranho que soe à primeira vista, tudo havia caminhado de forma muito homogênea até chegarem àquele vinte e quatro de dezembro de 2005, sentados lado a lado, bebericando vinho e conversando enquanto Teddy brincava aos seus pés. Discretamente, Severo olhava-a com mais intensidade e Andrômeda se atrevia a encostar sua mão na dele.

— Severo! — Teddy gritou de repente. — Qual é o nome desse? — Mostrou o pequeno dinossauro de brinquedo que, por magia, mexia-se em sua mãozinha infantil.

— Protoceratops — respondeu sem emoção, mas seus olhos sobre o garoto de cabelos azuis eram carinhosos.

— Sempre esquece os nomes, Teddy. — Andrômeda comentou.

— Mas, vovó — disse com desânimo, transformando seus cabelos em um tom de castanho pálido —, os nomes são muito difíceis.

— Não ligue pra sua avó — Snape disse recebendo uma cotovelada da mulher nas costelas e arrancando risadas da criança; seus fios voltando ao azul de outrora.

— Você é impossível, homem! — Ela argumentou ao balançar a cabeça em negação. Deixou sua taça sobre a mesa de centro e se afastou para a cozinha.

Snape deixou seus olhos caírem das costas de Andrômeda para os seus quadris e fitou-a caminhar até a perder de vista. Respirou muito fundo, lembrando-se de beber o vinho, e pela milésima vez naquele dia se perguntou o que vinha se questionando todos os dias há três anos: o que fizera para merecer Andrômeda?

— Severo? — Teddy o chamou com certo receio; os cabelos agora negros como os do homem. Por mais que convivessem há alguns anos, Snape sempre seria uma imagem imponente. — Pode me ajudar aqui?

Aproveitando-se da ausência das demais pessoas – que àquela altura estavam distribuídas pela casa, deixando a sala vazia -, ele escorregou do sofá para o tapete em frente a lareira, sentando-se ao lado do menino.

— Esse é um Apatosaurus – ergueu uma miniatura na frente dos olhos de Teddy. — Era um herbívoro assim como o Protoceratops.

Por muitos minutos as duas figuras estranhas se envolveram em uma longa conversa sobre dinossauros e o período Triássico. Snape nunca tinha ligado para crianças – na verdade, nunca havia gostado delas; sentimento este que foi agravado quando começou a lecionar em Hogwarts. Ted Lupin, entretanto, poderia até carregar o sobrenome de um velho desafeto seu, porém, o menino trazia certo aconchego ao seu âmago.

O caminho que percorrera até chegar àquele Natal de 2005, com Andrômeda como sua mulher, Teddy se tornando alguém especial e, até mesmo, tendo Arthur Weasley como amigo havia sido árduo e longo.

Logo após a queda do Lorde das Trevas, a Ordem da Fênix fora resgatá-lo do chão imundo da Casa dos Gritos. Todos ainda estavam receosos sobre a história quase quimérica contada por alto pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Mais-Uma-Vez, e embora estivesse entre a vida e a morte, conseguia lembrar da hesitação do grupo em salvá-lo.

Sua mente estava completamente turva pela dor, pela perda excessiva de sangue e pelas medicações administradas por Pomfrey, que lhe prestou os primeiros socorros antes de ser levado ao Hospital St. Mungus – já desacordado. Antes de se perder no coma que o acometeu por três semanas, conseguia se recordar – mesmo que de maneira nublada – da face de Andrômeda sobre si.

A princípio, quis agarrá-la pelo pescoço e amaldiçoá-la, acreditando se tratar de Bellatrix Lestrange. Teria o feito se não estivesse andando na corda bamba da morte. Mas num mísero segundo em que seus olhos conseguiram entrar em foco, notou o rosto transtornado e manchado de lágrimas da mulher. Conforme se analisava, era possível concluir que a semelhança física entre as irmãs nem era tanta assim. Jamais poderia ser Bellatrix ali; ela não era capaz de ter sensibilidade, tampouco era bonita daquele jeito.

Lembrava-se de pouquíssimas coisas do período que compreendia entre o ataque de Nagini e o retorno de sua consciência semanas depois. Mas lembrava-se nitidamente da voz de Andrômeda, raivosa e ressentida, questionando por que aquele homem, aquele Comensal da Morte, estava recebendo tantos cuidados quando há pouco tempo ela estivera chorando sobre os corpos da filha e do genro. Não soube o que se sucedeu depois disso pois desmaiou logo em seguida.

O primeiro encontro com a mulher viera em setembro. Naquela época, Snape já tinha passado pelo julgamento na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos e sustentava a nova alcunha de homem inocentado – embora ainda houvesse aqueles que duvidavam de sua índole. Andrômeda era uma dessas pessoas.

Como os danos em Hogwarts tinham sido muitos, a escola não abriria naquele ano. Sendo assim, a Ordem organizou um singelo encontro entre docentes e discentes para comemorar, em meio à dor, a vitória.

— Se quer me matar, é melhor pegar a varinha — ele disse a Andrômeda, que o encarava há muito tempo. — Seu olhar não é o suficiente.

— Eu não confio nem um pouco em você — cuspiu com desprezo.

— Em nenhum momento pedi que confiasse em mim, Sra. Tonks. — Snape respondeu com mais cansaço do que raiva. — Sabe — descansou a taça vazia sobre o peitoril da janela —, não se parece com as suas irmãs.

— Não fale delas.

— Bellatrix era uma louca desvairada — não deu ouvidos ao que ela havia pedido. — Narcisa não tem um coração ruim, mas sempre foi muito complacente com tudo. Já você, Andrômeda — chamou-a pelo nome pela primeira vez, e ambos acharam interessante a maneira como soou —, sempre anda por aí com essa muralha à sua volta. Por que isso?

— Não me conhece, Snape — sua voz não tinha mais o mesmo tom rígido de outrora. — Então eu pediria que não presumisse nada sobre mim.

— Tudo bem se não confia em mim, se me odeia e tudo mais — ele se aproximou para sair do corredor próximo ao Salão Principal. — Eu passei por isso a vida inteira, nem mesmo me importo. Mas gostaria que soubesse que também não penso que é justo continuar vivo quando tantos outros, muito melhores do que eu, morreram. Eu falo sério quando digo que se tivesse a oportunidade, teria dado minha vida pela a da sua filha.

O tapa veio muito forte e doeu muito mais do que qualquer _Cruciatus_. Entretanto, a surpresa não veio. De alguma forma, que não saberia explicar, parecia já estar esperando aquela reação, e a aceitou de bom grado. Ele merecia aquilo. Merecia coisas muito piores, na verdade.

— Nunca mais fale sobre a minha família.

O rosto de Snape ainda estava virado para o lado e ele não a assistiu caminhar para longe dali.

Durante sua recuperação e julgamento, que antecederam a primeira conversa com Andrômeda – e o tapa jamais esquecido -, Arthur Weasley se tornara um colega próximo. O homem o assistiu com todas as burocracias do Ministério, e entre conversas formais os dois permitiam, de vez em quando, compartilhar com o outro a dor da guerra.

Sendo assim, os convites para que fosse até A Toca eram constantes. A grande maioria era declinado pelo ex-professor, mas nem sempre conseguia fugir dos ruivos. Por isso, houve alguns encontros com Andrômeda, todos cheios de olhares julgadores, desconfiados e, às vezes, comentários mordazes.

Levou pelo menos um ano desde a noite em Hogwarts para que Andrômeda o desse o benefício da dúvida. Soube, tardiamente, que o padrinho do neto da mulher – o próprio Harry Potter – tivera longas conversas com a viúva, e inclusive tinha lhe contado detalhadamente sobre as memórias compartilhadas por Snape. Ele, é claro, não esteve ciente dessa exposição sobre sua vida, até porque jamais concordaria com ela. Contudo, agora, anos depois, precisava ceder e agradecer ao Testa Rachada por isso.

A revelação de Potter convenceu Andrômeda que Snape realmente tinha sido um espião para a Ordem da Fênix e que jamais teriam conseguido derrotar Lorde Voldemort sem os riscos que ele se dispôs a correr. Ainda assim, demorou mais alguns meses até que ela ao menos fosse capaz de lhe dirigir a palavra sem soar maldosa ou raivosa.

— Boa tarde — ela lhe disse durante uma Páscoa n’A Toca.

— Tarde.

Este tinha sido o primeiro diálogo sem mágoas dos dois. O segundo só aconteceu em maio, durante um evento sobre a Batalha de Hogwarts, e mais tarde apenas no Natal.

O ponto de virada naquela relação estranha e inimaginável se deu na virada de Ano Novo de 2002 para 2003. Era muito difícil para Andrômeda passar por todas aquelas datas comemorativas desde a morte do marido, seguida, meses depois, pela morte da filha e do genro. Por isso, era comum que em algum momento da noite ela se afastasse com uma taça de vinho e permanecesse quieta em seu canto, orando por aqueles que se foram. Naquela véspera de Ano Novo, entretanto, Andrômeda, já transtornada pelo álcool, engatou em uma conversa com a primeira pessoa que passou ao seu lado no pomar dos Weasley. Esse alguém era, é claro, Snape.

— Esse vinho é muito bom!

Ele estancou na metade do passo que estava dando para voltar para dentro. Precisava assegurar que realmente era com ele que ela estava falando. Quando constatou que, sim, era ele, precisou de mais alguns segundos até que pudesse formular uma resposta, ainda sem entender por que daquele comportamento.

— Sim — respondeu com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Essa safra é muito boa.

— É de quando?

— 1999.

Ele ainda aguardou por algum tempo para ter certeza que o assunto havia se encerrado ali. Afinal, era inconcebível, na visão dele, que Andrômeda Tonks estivesse puxando assunto justamente com ele, em quem dera um tapa há quatro anos. Continuando a surpreendê-lo, ela continuou o assunto. Duas horas depois, Snape e Andrômeda podiam ser encontrados sentados em um banco esquecido em meio ao tapete de neve que cobria o pomar, com a garrafa de vinho quase finalizada.

— Ali — ela apontou para um ponto no céu escuro. — Ali fica Andrômeda. E ali — afastou o braço para o outro lado — fica Perseu.

Ele a olhou com olhos confusos, talvez pelo o efeito do vinho em seu organismo. Ela riu para ele e disse:

— Não prestou atenção nas aulas de Astronomia?

— Confesso que deixei passar algumas coisas — bebeu do vinho quase esquecido em sua taça.

— E imagino que também não deve saber muito sobre mitologia — ele negou com a cabeça e ela suspirou. Voltando a olhar para o céu estrelado, contou. — Andrômeda era filha de Cassiopeia, rainha da Etiópia. A rainha adorava se gabar de que a filha era mais bonita do que as ninfas de Poseidon. As ninfas, com raiva, denunciaram Cassiopeia ao deus dos mares, que enviou um monstro para atacar o reino, Cetus.

“Cefeu, pai de Andrômeda, soube através do Oráculo de Amon que poderia salvar o reino se sacrificasse a filha a Cetus. Assim, ele a acorrentou a uma rocha do mar. Porém, Andrômeda foi salva por Perseu e eles se casaram. Por isso ficou conhecia como _Persea_ , ‘esposa de Perseu’.”

— E depois que morreu — ele disse a fitando com muita atenção —, Atena transformou Andrômeda em constelação.

— Mentindo para mim? — Sorriu para ele.

— Gosto de ouvi-la falar.

Ele não fazia ideia de onde aquilo tinha vindo; as palavras simplesmente escorreram pelos seus lábios. O sorriso de Andrômeda sumiu, mas seus olhos brilhavam mais do que as estrelas que os observavam. Talvez a consciência sobre o falecido marido, ou sobre quem era o homem que a olhava com interesse, tenha feito surgir um breve relâmpago de lucidez na mente turva da mulher. Ela pediu licença e se retirou, deixando para trás um Snape confuso e desejoso.

Todos dormiram n’A Toca naquela noite. No dia seguinte, um tanto atordoados pela ressaca, Andrômeda e Snape mal conseguiam se olhar sem que corassem até o último fio de cabelo. Felizmente, todos os outros pareciam também ter exagerado nas bebidas para sequer notar algo diferente entre eles dois.

Após o almoço, os dois se preparavam para ir embora. Snape estava ocupado vestindo o sobretudo e ouvindo alguma história lúdica contada por Arthur, mas, na verdade, sua verdadeira atenção estava em Andrômeda alguns passos à frente.

— Se comporte, mocinho — ela dizia ao neto. — Não dê trabalho ao seu padrinho.

— Sim, senhora. — Teddy bateu continência para a avó, que acariciou seus cabelos azuis.

— Ele ficará bem, Sra. Tonks. — Potter garantiu ao descansar uma mão sobre o ombro do menino.

— Sei que vai. Pensei que tinha dito que poderia me chamar de Andrômeda, rapaz.

— É a força do hábito — riu.

Ela se despediu dos demais e caminhou para fora da casa. Snape precisou se desvencilhar de Arthur o mais discretamente possível, e saiu sem se despedir de ninguém – o que não foi estranhado pelos outros. Severo Snape evitava contato social sempre que possível.

Andrômeda já se encontrava quase nos limites das proteções do terreno, e ele precisou gritá-la para não a perder de vista. Fitando-o com seriedade, aguardou até que ele a alcançasse.

— Sim?

— Poderia acompanhá-la até em casa?

— Eu sei aparatar, Snape.

— Andrômeda — insistiu com aquele mesmo tom que a causava interesse —, por favor. Estou tentando.

Ela não lhe deu uma resposta verbal. Apenas o olhou da cabeça aos pés e deu as costas para ele, mas andando mais devagar. Eles aparataram juntos para a nova casa onde ela morava agora. Como o bom cavalheiro que ele podia ser – quando queria -, acompanhou-a até a porta em absoluto silêncio.

— Obrigada.

— Não há de quê.

Mas Andrômeda não entrou em casa. Àquela altura, a neve começava a cair de novo, e ela olhou para Snape. Vê-lo com os fios negros salpicados de branco provocou algum estalo dentro dela, e o beijou sem pestanejar. O choque provocou escassez de reações no homem, que apenas a olhou incrédulo. Andrômeda se afastou, sentindo-se inacreditavelmente envergonhada e tola.

Já fazia muito tempo desde... Bem, desde que Ted morrera. Por muitos anos se julgou incapaz de ao menos nutrir desejo por outro homem, mas lá estava ela, quase cinco anos depois, queimando por aquele que odiou por tanto tempo.

Ela, então, finalmente se virou para entrar, mas a mão de Snape ao redor do seu braço a impediu. Ele subiu lentamente o único degrau que levava à porta. O espaço era minúsculo, e Andrômeda sentiu-se intimidada ao perceber como ele era alto. A mão em seu braço desceu para a sua cintura para puxá-la com firmeza até a trazer aos seus lábios novamente. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés enquanto ele estava ligeiramente curvado em sua direção, beijando-a com tanto desejo que a mulher pensou que poderia gemer apenas com os movimentos da língua dele contra a sua.

Eles apenas se afastaram quando escutaram o som de uma bicicleta passar. A jovenzinha que pedalava nem ao menos olhou na direção deles, mas fez com que se lembrassem que estavam à mercê da vista dos outros. Assim, Andrômeda discretamente tocou a porta com a varinha, permitindo que os feitiços reconhecessem Snape, e o puxou para dentro o mais rápido possível.

Sua primeira intenção foi empurrá-lo contra a porta fechada e voltar a beijá-lo, mas ele agiu primeiro, invertendo a posição que ela almejava. As costas dela doeram pelo impacto contra a porta, mas isso não parece a incomodar. Na verdade, fez com que arqueasse o corpo na direção dele, que a segurou pela cintura para a erguer no colo. As bocas se separaram quando o oxigênio se fez preciso e Andrômeda ofegou quando sentiu a ereção de Snape tocar sua coxa.

— Você quer continuar aqui ou...? — Ele perguntou com a voz ainda mais grossa, se isso era possível.

Ela apenas pôde balançar a cabeça e apontar para a porta ao final do corredor. Ainda com ela em seu colo, ele caminhou os oito passos que o levaram até o quarto. Andrômeda desceu dos braços dele para que pudesse se livrar do casaco e cachecol que ainda usava, assim como ele deixou o sobretudo cair no chão. Juntos, os dedos dos dois iniciaram a tarefa de abrir os botões da sobrecasaca que ele fielmente usava. A peça também foi esquecida pelo quarto.

Antes de beijá-la mais uma vez, Snape a fitou com certa atenção. Seus dedos afastaram os fios castanhos que caiam sobre a testa dela e acariciaram as rugas no canto olhos. Lembrou, então, que Andrômeda era, se não estava enganado, uns nove anos mais velha do que ele, e sabia que seu corpo já não respondia da mesma forma de quando era mais nova. Por isso, ele diminuiu o ritmo, desta vez a beijando com mais vagareza, mas tão profundo quanto anteriormente.

Em algum momento, ele tinha a feito se despir completamente. Deitada sobre o colchão, ela afastou as pernas para o acomodar. Snape mordeu e sugou a pele do seio esquerdo, arrancando um gemido rouco da mulher, enquanto sua mão descia para encontrar o clitóris. Ele pôde senti-la ficar cada vez mais úmida conforme seus toques, embora ainda não fosse o bastante. Mas isso, é claro, não era um problema, jamais seria. Eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo, e Snape era um homem paciente.

Afastou-se momentaneamente, virando-a de barriga para baixo. As mãos grandes na cintura dela fizeram com que erguesse os quadris, até ficar apoiada sobre os joelhos e cotovelos. Já fazia muito tempo, e Andrômeda nunca tivera um parceiro além do falecido marido, então sentiu seu rosto ruborizar quando esteve consciente de como estava exposta naquela posição e, por isso, seu corpo tensionou. Mas bastou um toque da língua de Snape em sua parte mais íntima para que relaxasse completamente.

Com os toques certos, calma e paciência, ele a levou aonde queria, deixando-a muito bem lubrificada e totalmente relaxada após o orgasmo. Encontrando forças, Andrômeda se moveu para ajudá-lo a se livrar da calça e sapatos. Sem demora, e já um tanto apressada, ela se sentou sobre ele, permitindo-se sentir aquela velha sensação de preenchimento completo. Snape deixou com que ela ditasse o ritmo no início. Porém, ávida pelo toque do homem, Andrômeda pegou as mãos dele para depositá-las em seus quadris. Ele a segurou com força e passou a se mover junto com ela.

Ele a segurou firmemente mais uma vez e os girou sobre a cama, assumindo o controle total do cenário e descobrindo, assim, que Andrômeda parecia apreciar uma determinada falta de delicadeza, pois seus gemidos ficaram ainda mais altos quando ele estocou com certa brusquidão. Ela atingiu mais um orgasmo com um gemido estrangulado devido ao beijo repentino que recebeu e sentiu-o se esvaziar dentro de si.

O depois foi, sim, um pouco estranho. Precisaram pôr em pratos limpos o que havia acontecido e o que realmente sentiam um pelo outro. A conversa acabou rendendo mais uma rodada de sexo, que se repetiu muitas vezes depois durante os meses que se seguiram. Até que Snape tomou a derradeira decisão de oficializar o que tinham.

E assim eles viviam juntos há quase três anos. Sem sombra de dúvidas, maior do que o empecilho da mídia e a estranheza dos conhecidos foi quebrar as barreiras de Teddy. Snape, por si só, era uma imagem carrancuda e sombria; isso não fazia sucesso com as crianças – e ele nunca tinha feito questão disso. Mas era diferente agora. Era o neto da mulher que ele estava completamente arrebatado.

O primeiro ano tinha sido muito difícil. Teddy mal trocava duas palavras com Snape e frequentemente desejava passar o tempo com o padrinho do que com a avó. Não poderia julgá-lo, nunca! Na época, era um menino de cinco, quase seis, anos que crescera sem os pais e sem o avô. Estava acostumado em ter toda a devoção de Andrômeda para ele. Não sabia lidar com a nova perspectiva de que não seria mais o único afeto da avó.

Aos poucos e muito lentamente, Snape conseguiu burlar as fortalezas que protegiam Teddy daquele homem estranho. Não fazia a menor ideia de como lidar com alguém tão jovem, e declinou todas as dicas de Andrômeda. Se fosse fazer aquilo – e ele faria -, teria que fazer sozinho. Tentou ganhar a simpatia do garoto através do bom e velho doce. Funcionou um pouco; açúcar era sempre uma boa pedida. Depois disso vieram os passeios, as brincadeiras, as conversas; e dentro de alguns meses Teddy dizia a todos como o namorado da vovó fazia uma perfeita imitação da diretora de Hogwarts. Minerva, consequentemente, ficou sabendo sobre isso.

— Por que sabe tanto sobre dinossauros? — O menino perguntou, trazendo-o de volta de seus pensamentos.

— Eu cresci num bairro trouxa, filho de um pai trouxa, e frequentei a escola primária antes de ir para Hogwarts. Fomos a um museu em um passeio escolar e achei fascinante aqueles fósseis. Li tudo que estava em meu alcance sobre esses seres.

— Você ainda tem alguns desses livros?

— Não, Teddy — suspirou. — Mas posso providenciar alguns para você.

— Eu adoraria! — Exclamou e seu cabelo se tornou rosa, assim como a mãe gostava de usar. — Obrigado, Severo.

— Teddy! — Potter chamou. — Venha ver isso.

O menino soltou os dinossaurinhos sobre o chão e se levantou para ir até o padrinho. Porém, antes ele se virou novamente para Snape e o surpreendeu com um abraço. Por mais que tivessem estabelecido uma boa relação naqueles últimos anos, aquela era a primeira demonstração física de afeto entre eles.

— Eu gosto de você, Severo.

— Também gosto de você, pirralho.

Teddy se afastou com um sorriso grande e, então, correu para o padrinho. Potter o segurou pela mãozinha, mas antes olhou para Snape rapidamente, dizendo-lhe com o olhar que aquilo seria um segredo entre eles.

Vendo-se sozinho, Snape se ergueu para procurar por Andrômeda. Encontrou-a do lado de fora, fumando enquanto fitava o pomar e o céu estrelado. Era um costume que tinha todos os anos nas datas festivas. Necessitava de um tempo sozinha para rezar por aquele que se foram.

— Tudo bem? — Ele questionou a abraçando por trás.

— Sim, só estou fazendo meus pedidos. — Expulsou a fumaça pelas narinas. — Teddy está lá dentro?

— Potter o chamou para mostrar alguma coisa.

Andrômeda apenas assentiu com a cabeça, deixando-a cair sobre o ombro do homem. Ele depositou um beijo casto em sua bochecha e ela lhe sorriu.

— Ele não perguntou sobre eles nesse Natal.

— É verdade.

— O que acha sobre isso?

— Andy, eu acho que... — pensou. — Acho que isso é bom. Significa que ele está se habituando com esse fato, que ele está começando a compreender. Ele não parece triste nem nada do tipo. Pelo contrário. Nunca o vi tão sereno assim.

— Também notei isso.

— Ele até me abraçou.

Andrômeda quase se engasgou com a fumaça que tinha acabado de tragar. Soprou a nicotina e apagou o cigarro na sola da bota, jogando a guimba dentro de uma garrafa vazia que jazia ali perto.

— Severo, isso... — Suspirou incrédula e feliz. — Isso é maravilhoso.

— É — sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. — Vamos cear? Molly já estava preparando a mesa quando vim para cá.

* * *

Era madrugada quando retornaram para casa. A Sra. Weasley tinha oferecido um quarto da casa diversas vezes para o casal, mas decidiram declinar o convite. Afinal, A Toca era um lugar incrível, mas não existia nenhum outro lugar como o lar deles dois – quer dizer, deles três.

Teddy vagou para o quarto arrastando uma grande sacola cheia de presentes, enquanto Snape e Andrômeda foram para o quarto principal. Quando Snape saiu do banheiro já vestido em seu pijama, se deparou com Andrômeda sentada à penteadeira, penteando os cabelos com o pensamento muito distante.

— O que há, _Persea_? — Ele acariciou seus ombros e depositou um beijo quente na curva do pescoço.

— Estou feliz. — Andrômeda sorriu-lhe pelo espelho antes de soltar o pente. Ela girou no banco, erguendo o pescoço para poder fitá-lo nos olhos. — Estou verdadeiramente feliz.

O canto da boca de Snape se curvou e ele a pegou pela mão, trazendo-a para si. Ele a beijou calmamente para logo depois olhá-la com atenção, e constatou como tinha a mulher mais linda do mundo ao seu lado.

— Também estou feliz, Andrômeda.

Ela o abraçou com muita força, sempre encontrando paz naqueles braços que a rondavam. Depois, os dois se deitaram lado a lado, prontos para se renderam ao sono, quando batidas tímidas na porta foram ouvidas e a fresta se abriu para dar lugar ao rostinho sereno de Teddy. Severo acendeu o abajur com certa apressa, preocupando-se se poderia ter acontecido algo sério. Mas o menino apenas disse:

— Posso dormir com vocês?

O casal se entreolhou por alguns segundos até Andrômeda dar de ombros, como se deixasse a decisão nas mãos de Snape.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não — o menino balançou a cabeça. — Só não queria dormir sozinho hoje.

Surpreendendo a todos, até a si mesmo, Snape se afastou de Andrômeda para abrir espaço no meio da cama e levantou as cobertas ao chamar o menino com um gesto da cabeça. Teddy escalou a cama até se posicionar no meio daqueles dois adultos que amava.

Mostrando-se, mais uma vez, um Natal cheio de surpresas, Teddy se deitou de lado, quase aconchegado em Snape. De olhos fechados, murmurou:

— Boa noite, vovó.

— Boa noite, querido. — Andrômeda respondeu num sussurro.

— Boa noite, vovô.

O silêncio foi a primeira resposta. No breu do quarto, a mulher apenas pôde distinguir um brilho diferenciado nas pupilas de Snape, que olhava para o teto. A mão de Snape que descansava sob a cabeça se moveu para acariciar os fios azuis do menino. Com a voz mais serena que Andrômeda já tinha escutado, Severo disse:

— Boa noite, pirralho.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos!


End file.
